24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Simone Al-Harazi
The al-Harazis Just so I've got this clear - Chloe said Margot's original husband died when her children were 3 and 5. That has to be referring to Simone and Ian right? So Muhammad al-Harazi isn't their father (ie Simone was born before her mother married al-Harazi). They presumably took their new stepfather's name growing up--Acer4666 (talk) 15:17, May 13, 2014 (UTC) : My mistake then - I had understood the dialogue to mean her first two children were killed in the bombing, and she had two more children with Muhammed (based on the surname) - but your theory makes more sense. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:06, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Marriage I'm not sure she and Naveed are legally married or they just "so-called" married among the family?(Can't express it well but I guess you know what I mean) --William (talk) 14:40, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :Not sure exactly what you mean - in an English family if someone is referred to as someone else's wife, then they would definitely be legally married--Acer4666 (talk) 14:48, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I mean if they got married the authorities would have tracked 'em down so they have either married under aliases or secretly married without legal procedures. --William (talk) 14:59, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, I see haha. In the world of 24 it seems that it's very easy to slip through the authorities (check Dana Walsh, etc), but however they did it, be it under false names, shotgun wedding in vegas, married by a captain at sea, legally or no, they are married somehow. So that's what we list them as!--Acer4666 (talk) 15:03, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Surname is Shabazz Unless there are any objections, I'll move her page and Naveed's to surname Shabazz. Since she was positively and clearly identified, I see it as a non-controversial move but would like to double check, wait a day or two for input on something I may have missed. 02:14, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :No, wait. Not yet. People in the show are saying her suranme is still Al-Harazi. So, hold off on that. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:24, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was just writing this... so far, with the exception of Yasmin, she has mostly been referred to as Simone Al-Harazi. As of now, that is still the name by which she is most commonly known. I think we should leave it as it is, for now, and see how the married name is used in later episodes, if at all. Imagine moving it to Simone Shabazz, and that name is never mentioned again. Thief12 (talk) 02:25, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :::As I understand it, they were using that name because that's all they knew her as, right? Yasmin corrected Kate when she said "Shabazz". I'm fine with waiting, but it seems clear to me... 02:34, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::Policy says "The titles of articles about characters should be the name by which the character was most commonly known in the 24verse". We're already over the halfway mark, and through 6 episodes, she has been referred to as Simone Al-Harazi, her CIA profile uses that name. If the Shabazz surname isn't used anymore, or even if it's used, the Al-Harazi name will probably still be the "most commonly known" name for the character. But like I said, let's see how the name is used in the next episodes. Thief12 (talk) 02:48, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I always understood that naming policy to preclude someone from renaming something like the Kim Bauer article to "Kimberly Bauer". Most of the "Simone Al-Harazi" instances that are being brought up here are mentions by characters who barely know squat about her, and a CIA profile that could conceivably be outdated, right? 00:07, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :::: I think that as it currently stands, the name should remain "Simone al-Harazi". Simone Shabazz was the name she was known as to a young girl who knew next to nothing about Simone's life, it could be her civilian "cover name" to avoid connection to her mother (check out the thread about the validity of Simone's marriage, above). Right now, al-Harazi is the most commonly used name, and it's possible to cast doubt on either name as the more "correct" one. I think it's definitely wise to wait until the end of the season, or at least until we hear her referred to a few more times--Acer4666 (talk) 00:20, June 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Well, thank you title cards! That's settled. 01:12, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Current status I thought I heard the sound of a "flatline" from her monitor during that splitscreen that was also the last scene in which she appeared. Agreed, not definite, though... Eschiss1 (talk) 02:38, June 24, 2014 (UTC)